Awakened Event Cards!
King's Emissary Alice Countdown: 2 Attack: 6 Life: 18 Obtained: Black Opal on Godlike Version Abilities: * Emissary's Assault - On your first turn, you will gain +6 attack and +6 range. In addition, all other allies will gain +6 attack for 1 turn. * Recall 1 - Returns one card from your graveyard to your deck each turn. * Cure 3 - Restores 3 life to the most damaged ally each turn. Uses: Awakened Alice is a fantastic unit! Perfect for rush and for regular decks! Awakened Doomskar Countdown: 3 Attack: 6 Life: 18 Obtained: Black Opal on Godlike Version Abilities: * Soul Gauge - Takes 10 damage from the summoner upon summoning * Doomskar's Terror - When summoned, all enemy creatures will lose all basic abilities for 7 turns. In addition, you will gain +2 attack when you deal damage to an enemy or hero. * Shield Ward * Soul Harvest 2 Awakened Dante Quicksong Countdown: 5 Attack: 3 Life: 15 Abilities: * Soulbound - Has a 50% chance of returning to your hand upon death. * Life 7 - All other friendly creatures gain +7 life. * Inspiring Poem 2 - Reduces the countdown of all cards in the summoner's hand by 2 each turn. * Shield Ward - Cannot be affected by negative effects. Awakened Zeeva Stonebreaker Countdown: 3 Attack: 6 Life: 20 Abilities: * Sapper: Deals double damage to creatures with the ability wall. * Sunder Armour: Damage dealt cannot be reduced. * Underground Transport: Gains maximum movement. Can pass through enemy creatures. Will move backwards after attacking. * Safety First: Physical damage dealt is reduced to 3. * Whirlwind: Will attack all adjacent enemy creatures and heroes. - Underground Transport is a skill that is designed to defeat wall based units such as Wheel of Fortune. Awakened Mynx Hammershock Countdown: 2 Attack: 30 Life: 11 Abilities: * Hammer - Cannot attack after moving * Stun - Damaged creatures have a 50% chance of being unable to act * Assault - Deals damage to creature aswell as their summoner Awakened Snow White Countdown: 4 Attack: 5 Life: 11 Abilities: * Apple Basket 2 - All enemy creatures will suffer -6 shadow damage each turn. Upon death, they will be unable to return to their summoner's hand. They will remain in the graveyard. * Mirror Mirror - Reflects magic damage. Enemy creatures who deal magic damage to this creature will be charmed for 1 turn. * Arctic Barrier - Cannot be affected by positive or negative effects. - Perhaps one of the most sought after units for guild showdown. With Arctic Barrier, Magic Damage Reflection and Charm, this unit is quite possibly one of the hardest units to kill for mages and priests. In addition, Apple Baskets stops cards such as The Sun, soulbound cards and cards such as the high priestess from returning decks. Furthermore, this unit is highly used in guild showdowns, 2v2 and basic combat as it has a low countdown. However, it lacks HP and can be deadly blow'd.